The Good-Bye
by CindyDee
Summary: A one-shot look into Lee's mind as a grave error in judgement leads to loss.
Normal Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, that privilege belongs to Shoot the Moon Enterprises, Ltd. and Warner Brothers. I just like to borrow them for awhile because I believe there are many stories about our dynamic duo that have yet to be told.

A/N: I would like to thank Lanie for being an excellent Beta and even better butt kicker, the welcoming crowd at the FB group and Sheila who wanted us read-only types to dare/gently suggest a story idea to an established writer. I guess I don't follow directions well and somehow accidentally ended up challenging myself to write one. Enjoy!

 **The Good-Bye**

 _This was not happening to him!_

Dissociation. Lee could feel it happening. Time slowed and his senses sharpened as the events he was powerless to stop unfolded around him. There was no recovery from his carelessness. This time it was finally good-bye.

Of course Lee knew everything had its time. Missions, jobs, governments, friendships, relationships …lives. Nothing lasted forever. That painful truth was drummed into him in childhood and reinforced by line of work he did, but Lee never thought it would end this way. Surprisingly, he had actually never thought about the ending at all. If someone had asked him, he guessed he just assumed they would be together forever.

Why he chose her out of hundreds, he still could not explain it. Was it love at first sight? No, he didn't believe that, despite the snide comments of his co-workers, but something drew him to her. She was not flashy – everyone agreed she was not his usual type and were surprised that they were together. Her idiosyncrasies and quirks that were first so frustrating became endearing the more time they spent together and as he got to know her better.

It was a learning process for him. He freely admitted at the beginning he was inconsistent - he was either too demanding of her and not treating her the way she deserved to be treated or he was very protective-others said overprotective-as if he could not stand the thought of anyone else being with her but him. He tolerated everyone's teasing because he couldn't deny it.

But finally, Lee found balance. Whether the day had been good, mediocre or really bad, she was there for him, a constant in his life that had few. He always felt better when he was with her. They became inseparable and it was widely known among the espionage circles that they were a pair – find one and the other would not be far away. This made her a target. The threat they would use her to get to him was very real. He knew that, but he couldn't give her up. He believed he could take care of her, protect her from the worst what he dealt with daily. He knew the risks and it still pissed him off she was used in this way.

As he was reflecting, he had to admit that even before today, there were signs that things were deteriorating. He was careless and started taking her for granted. They usually worked well together, but lately, sometimes she would not or could not be there for him. She was becoming temperamental. She did not respond to him as she had done in the past and her performance suffered. He ignored the downward spiral. He would help fix her problems, like he always did and they would be fine even if it took some time.

And then today – this was totally his fault. He failed her. She was vulnerable. He didn't check to see if she was safe. But who would have thought she would fall victim to a dangerous man desperate to escape his crimes? The job, this damned job always destroyed what mattered to him. But Lee would go on. He would somehow pick up the pieces, figuratively that is and start again. That is what he did.

As he stood overlooking the edge of the cliff, his Porsche continued her summersaults down the rocky face, bits and pieces of metal and glass breaking off as she flattened into a crumpled heap on the rocky river bed hundreds of feet below. He felt a strange emptiness as he realized that a large chapter of his life had now finished.

He became aware of Amanda next to him, offering support in her unique Amanda way. "Well…. Maybe you can save some parts." She said hopefully. Multiple explosions from the ravine below mocked her absurd words.

"History." Amanda murmured. She looked at him and leaned in closer. "I'm sorry, I know how much you loved your car."

He took comfort in her nearness. "Awww, Amanda, you don't love a car, but you sure do get attached to one."

 _fini_

Thanks for reading as I attempt the magical and scary leap from reader to author. I appreciate reviews, but please no spoilers. :-)


End file.
